Sakura
by mikuzakiyah
Summary: Perlahan kenyataan hidup dari seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun ini terbongkar/Bunga sakura, apakah kau tahu, siapa aku? Siapa diriku ini? Siapa mereka?/Tak ada lagi senyum, tak ada lagi tawa baginya/Kami-sama, sampai kapan aku akan menderita!


**DISCLAMER**

Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha~ Aku hanya meminjam chara ini :3

**WARNING!**

EYD tidak baik, OOC, banyak TYPO, jalan cerita aneh, tapi tidak sampai membuat penyakit berbahaya(?)

**SUMMARY**

Perlahan kenyataan hidup dari seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun ini terbongkar/Bunga sakura, apakah kau tahu, siapa aku? Siapa diriku ini? Siapa mereka?/Tak ada lagi senyum, tak ada lagi tawa baginya/Kami-sama, sampai kapan aku akan menderita?!

* * *

Aku berlari disepanjang tanah ini. Berlari dengan bebas. Entah mengapa rasanya semua perasaanku begitu tenang. Begitu sejuk. Tentram. Damai. Tak ada satupun yang mengusikku, bahkan anginpun seakan berpihak padaku. Mengisi paru-paruku dengan udara yang segar, dan meniupkan beberapa helai daun kearahku. Mataku menangkap suatu _benda _yang ikut terbawa terbang oleh angin itu. Aku tak mungkin salah, itu helai kelopak sakura. Perlahan, tanganku terangkat hendak mengambil benda itu. Hampir berhasil kuraih, dan ...

_"Mi-chan.."_

Tanganku berhenti menggapai. Suara siapa itu?

_"Mi-chan.."_

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, namun tak ada siapapun disekitarku saat ini.

_"Mi-chan.. Ayo bangun.."_

. . .

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dan kudapati sesosok wajah tampan dengan rambut birunya. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang selalu bisa membuat perasaanku hangat. Perlahan, akupun ikut tersenyum.

"Ohayou, nii-chan.." kataku pelan.

"Ayo bangun Mi-chan, atau kau bisa terlambat." bisik lelaki itu tepat ditelingaku, sehingga aku merasa sedikit geli.

"Baiklah baiklah." aku sedikit tertawa kemudian mendorong tubuh kakakku itu menjauh dariku. "Aku bangun."

Kakakku perlahan berdiri dari posisinya yang duduk disebelah tempat tidurku. Kemudian, dia melangkah menuju kearah pintu.

"Ayo tuan putri, sarapanmu akan kusiapkan. Mohon menunggu." dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum pergi dan menutup pintu.

Aku duduk ditepi tempat tidurku, dan mulai memandang kesekeliling kamar bercat biru ini. _Ah.. Ayo Miku, bangkit dan cuci mukamu segera._

. . .

Saat berjalan menuju meja makan, indra penciumanku menangkap suatu bau yang aneh

"Kaito nii-chan, apa yang kau masak?" aku menghampiri kakakku itu. Kebetulan, saat ini ayah dan ibu sedang tidak berada dirumah. Aku berusaha melongok dari belakang bahunya, tapi nampaknya dia sengaja menghalangiku.

"Kai nii-chan, minggir." ucapku tegas. "Aku mau melihat apa yang kau masak! Kenapa baunya begini?"

"Te-tenang Mi-chan. Ini ... masakan istimewaku." kata kakakku sok-misterius. Tapi entah mengapa aku menangkap nada panik dalam suaranya tersebut.

"Minggiir! Biarkan aku lihaat!" postur tubuhku yang kecil (bahkan bisa dibilang pendek, tapi tolong jangan bahas tinggi badanku) dan postur tubuh kakakku yang sudah jelas tinggi, jelas tidak bisa membuatku berhasil mengintip masakan apa yang ada diatas kompor.

"Nii-chaan! Minggir!" aku mulai memukuli punggungnya, sudah cukup kesal dengan tingkahnya yang aneh pagi ini.

"Berhenti memukuliku Mi-chan! _Ouch!_" kudengar dia sedikit menggerutu.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku melihat masakanmu itu! Kenapa baunya aneh begini?!" aku mendorong tubuhnya supaya minggir dari kompor. "Jangan katakan bila ... "

Dan saat Kaito nee-chan minggir, aku bisa melihat _sesuatu_ (yang entah apa awalnya dia) kini sudah hitam menggosong diatas wajan. Dengan mimik kaget, bingung dan kesal, aku melirik kepada _sang koki_ pagi ini. Dan Kaito nee-chan, hanya melemparkan seringai bersalahnya padaku.

* * *

"Ohayou Miku-chan!"

"Ah, ohayou mo Rin-chan.." aku membalas sapaan teman baikku itu sambil melepas sepatu yang kukenakan dan menaruhnya di tempat penyimpanan sepatu milikku.

"Ada apa? Kau nampak sedikit dingin?" Rin berhenti disebelahku, lantas melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sedang kulakukan.

"Tak apa. Hanya saja Kaito nee-chan memasakan aku sarapan pagi ini." aku sedikit tertawa garing. Mengingat karena sarapan yang gagal itu, aku jadi belum makan apa-apa sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Rin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat menatapku.

"Masalahnya adalah ..." aku menggantung kalimatku sambil berjalan menuju koridor kelasku. "Kakakku tak tahu cara memasak. Dan bahan apapun yang coba dia olah pagi ini, berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak jelas."

Dan dalam perjalanan ke kelas, aku mendengar ledakan tawa Rin di sepanjang koridor.

* * *

**Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai ^^)9**

**Review please~**


End file.
